


love me like you used to

by doiebites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agent Jungwoo, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Target Jaehyun, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: In the midst of tracking down a target, Jungwoo is visited by an old friend, who brings bad news and old feelings back.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	love me like you used to

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self indulgent and it's part of a bigger au i've been thinking about but most prolly won't write so there you go
> 
> i'm posting this because chii asked me to so thank you ily

“Have you secured the target’s location, newbie?” a voice cackled through the computer.

“Stop calling me that!” he whined, typing at the same time. “I have as much time of training as you!”

A chuckle chipped through the sound columns, making Jungwoo wince at the sting it left in his eardrums. His fingers moved automatically, still tracking down the apparent ghost they’re looking for.

“You only got into this team two months ago, so I have the right to call you newbie.”

He contained the urge to send Doyoung to a certain place. “I am trying to find him but he’s a ghost. It’s impossible to track him down, and I’m trying everything I know. We need another strategy.”

After no response from the other side, Jungwoo stopped.

“You know him better than me. You can use that to help me-”

“I  _ knew  _ him.” Doyoung bitterly cut him off, and he knew he crossed the line.

“I’m sorry.”

“Keep trying, newbie. I know you can find him.”

The communication was cut off, and Jungwoo sighed. When his boss told him he’d be helping Doyoung chase down a target, he didn’t at all think it would be one of their old friends. But then again, he shouldn’t be this shocked; the two agencies have been pitting them against each other since Yuta left for their rivals.

His eyes were sore from staring at a screen for so long, but he kept trying, using all his tricks and then some he never tried before in a try to complete his job. 

When he took a pause to close his eyes, waiting for the program to finish, he heard a faint rustling of fabric.

He tensed up immediately, slowly reaching for the gun in his drawer. He knew it couldn’t be any of his colleagues; he liked working in the semi dark, and they always turned the lights on when they entered the room, if not knocking first. 

Just as he placed his hand over the pistol, the cold of a gun barrel hit his nape.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The deep voice, barely louder than a whisper, stopped Jungwoo in his tracks, heart racing. 

“Turn everything off. Now.”

He didn’t move for a few seconds, and then the barrel pressed harder, giving him no other choice but to reach for his keyboard and close everything, losing all the progress he might have made.

“How the hell did you get in here?” his soft voice tried hard to sound intimidating, but to no avail.

“I have my tricks.” A too familiar chuckle echoed in the room. “And don’t bother trying to sound tough. I know you too well to know you’re just a soft boy.”

Jungwoo turned his chair suddenly, taking the chance the attacker lost his balance and the grip on his gun to take it for himself, pointing it at his head.

“You don’t know me all that well, Jaehyun.”

Now caught on the other end of his gun, he raised his arms in defeat, but still laughed.

“I guess I really don’t. But I still got you to do what I wanted.”

“I didn’t recognize your voice.” Jungwoo replied in annoyance, lowering his gun. “If I did you’d be on the ground right now.”

“Like all the other times? I wouldn’t mind being under you again if that’s the case.”

Jungwoo only raised the gun again, but it was enough to make him apologize right away.

“You disappear for two years, go into mercenary mode, fake your death on the way and still you have the guts to come back here.”

“So it was you who has been tracking me down all this time.” 

“The agency asked me to.”

“No they didn’t.” Jaehyun cut off. “They wouldn’t ask someone who was still training to do something that important, especially after Yuta’s situation. Uh. I didn’t know you still cared.”

“Don’t be too flattered.” He bitterly replied. “What is this all about, either way? Why are you trying to keep us from finding Yuta?”

“It’s complicated.”

“If you don’t want this whole building to know you’re here, I suggest you explain it.”

He watched as Jaehyun wandered in the room, seemingly deciding on whether he should talk or not. He looked so much more mature now, so different, he noticed. His jobs were to blame no doubt; his mind memorized most of the files he read, memorized the details of the most gruesome ones he took. He could only imagine how much it changed him. How traumatizing it was.

He knew the man standing in front of him wasn’t the same one as the boy he grew up with there, the boy that was full of dreams of justice and doing what’s right, who pushed him forward in training so he could get better and become an agent. His mind knew that, but his heart didn’t seem to care about details. 

Jungwoo spoke before his mind could drift away even more.

“Are you going to walk in circles all night?”

“I’m working with Yuta to shut down our old agency. There’s secrets that need to come out.”

“As such?”

“I can’t tell you. At least not till I talk to him, it’s too dangerous. But I can’t let you find out where he is right now, we don’t need some random agent on our asses while we do this.”

“It’s not a random agent. It’s Doyoung.”

Jaehyun caught his breath. “Then we definitely can’t let him find us.”

He suddenly grabbed the sides of Jungwoo’s chair, leaning close to his face. He leaned back immediately, staring at him in alarm.

“I need your help, Jungwoo. I know I don’t have the right to ask, but I need you to keep Doyoung away from us till we do this. Please.”

“You’re basically asking me to betray my friend and my agency, Jaehyun.”

“I know.” 

He tilted his head, watching him with a regretful expression. Jungwoo flinched when he felt his fingers brushing on his cheek, and kept his eyes down. 

“I should have brought you with me when I left...”

“Then why didn’t you? Why did you just disappear instead of at least warning me?”

“I thought you would be safer here. And you wanted this. You wanted to be an agent more than me, and I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

“I would have changed my mind for you.”

The older’s hand fully cupped his cheek, thumb slowly brushing up and down. Jungwoo didn’t want to, but felt himself leaning to the touch either way. The last time he felt his touch, things were so much different from today. And he missed it everyday, despite wanting so badly to move on and forget everything.

Jaehyun leaned till he was mere inches away from him, and his breaths tingled his lips. 

“Would you still do it now?”

Jungwoo’s answer came by closing the gap between them.

It was an hesitant touch of his lips, and Jaehyun felt his doubt in the tension. He wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing. So he helped him make up his mind, moving his hand to rest in his nape, and deepening the kiss he longed for since he stepped foot in his room.

It worked like a charm, and soon he felt him melt under his touch, lips moving intensely against his own while he pulled him closer by the shirt.

He didn’t pull back without Jungwoo chasing after his lips, and stealing another soft touch before leaning back on his chair. His lips were puffed and pink, his chest moved along with his heavy breaths, but his eyes showed defiance, and still the same suspicion.

“I didn’t change as much as you think, Woo. I still love you as much as I did when we were younger.”

“I want to believe you, I really do. But too much happened in three years. I can’t trust you anymore.”

Jaehyun sighed, and stood up straight. He felt hurt, but he really couldn’t judge or blame him. He did a lot to not look trustworthy for a reason.

“Whatever you decide to do, just remember it. I’ll keep an eye on you, I won’t let anyone hurt you if they find out about this.”

Jungwoo watched as he turned to leave, disappearing on a dark corner just as he had first appeared. 

He closed his eyes and held his head on his hands over the desk, struggling to breathe. He felt so lost, confused about everything he knew. He had to prove his loyalty to the agency so many times after the two of them left, forced to do things he didn’t want just to stay in and finally be able to be part of an active group. He was so relieved when he started working with Doyoung, one of the very few agents he was close with, but the older’s distrust of the agency started rubbing off on him. 

His superiors letting him track down Jaehyun’s activities was one of the many things he questioned about the agency. Especially knowing their relationship, they still let a mere trainee use their services to find a man that was now considered an enemy and target, without knowing his intentions. It never made sense to him, but he didn’t stop to actually think about it till now that Jaehyun pointed it out as well.

The more he thought about this whole situation, the more he leaned for the opposite side of this fight.

He was about to open back the programs when he noticed a small, black pendrive sitting on his desk, next to the mouse.   
He picked it up, curious. He didn’t notice him leaving it there before leaving, but there was no other reason why it was there. 

After a moment of hesitation, he decided to check out what was in the pendrive. Plugging it on the computer, he opened the only folder it contained.

The content of that folder sent him into a mute shock.

“Jungwoo? Are you there?”

The sudden call from Doyoung made him jump on his chair, and he stuttered to answer, still stunned.

“What’s wrong? You sound like you just saw a ghost.”

“You need to come back to the base right now, Doyoung. You need to see something.”

The urgency in his voice worried the older, and he quickly agreed, telling him he was on his way before turning off. 

Jungwoo stayed there the whole time while he waited, reading the files over and over again not believing what he was seeing. If this was what the pair was working on revealing, it was going to affect way more than just the two rival agencies. And he was ready to help them do it.


End file.
